Home Is
by Cathey Scully
Summary: It's time to go home. (This is a sequel to Changed)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Home is  
  
Author: Cathey Scully  
  
Category: MSR, Sequel to Changed, S, some A  
  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Seasons one through Alone, and my version of the end of the 8th   
season, a.k.a. my fic, Changed.  
  
Archive: Yes please, just tell me so Mulder and I can bring the kids and visit.  
  
Feedback: Please, CatheyScully@the-pentagon.com or scully@ga.prestige.net   
  
Summary: It's time to go home  
  
Notes and Dedications: Thanks to everyone who encouraged me with the first   
story "Changed" and who told me they wanted a sequel. And of course, To   
Rotem, who's my best friend in the world and the big sister I never had.  
  
* * *  
  
He was gone. She always ached when he wasn't there. Her entire body ached   
for him. Her mind missed him as much as her body did. She wished he would   
hurry back.  
  
Akila missed him too. She didn't cry or fuss, she just wouldn't perk up until   
she heard his voice. Mulder called every day. Instead of the regular phone   
Mulder called on the videophone. Scully would sit with Akila on her lap and   
she and Mulder would talk for hours. Not only did Akila love being able to see   
her father, Scully enjoyed being face to face with Mulder.  
  
He said it still wasn't safe for her and Akila, and had asked Reyes to stay with   
them until the okay was given. Mulder was too damn protective for his own   
good sometimes. It was one of the things that endeared him to Scully and also   
infuriated her. It was also one of the things that made her love him all the   
more.  
  
"Things are almost ready Scully. Skinner told me a few more days and things   
will have settled enough for you and Kila to come back into the real world."   
Mulder spoke into the videophone. He noted that Scully wasn't paying   
attention to him in order to change their squirming daughter's diaper.  
  
"I'm listening Mulder." Scully spoke, as if reading his thoughts. "A few more   
days and then Akila and I can join society again."  
  
"How much stuff are you going to pack?"  
  
"That depends on if my apartment is still there."  
  
"I've already looked into that. The guys told me that miraculously, our   
apartments and your mom's place were left unharmed." Mulder told her. Scully   
stopped and looked up at him.  
  
"Well, in that case, I'll only bring the necessary things for Akila. After all, if   
she keeps taking your shirts, you're going to be topless eventually. Not that   
I'd mind." Scully grinned as she finished with Akila and lifted her back into her   
arms. The baby squirmed around in Scully's arms, searching for her father.   
Scully turned the baby to see Mulder's image and Akila squirmed before   
reaching out a hand to Mulder. Mulder lifted a hand to touch the screen   
where Kila was reaching.  
  
"Hey Baby. Are you ready to go home with me and mommy?"  
  
"Tell Daddy yes Akila, tell Daddy yes." Scully cooed. Akila yawned in response.   
Mulder chuckled and Scully shifted the sleepy child. "It's bedtime for baby.   
Call me back in an hour Mulder?"  
  
"Sure Scully." Mulder kissed his fingertips and pressed them to the screen over   
Scully and Akila's images. "Night, night Kila. Daddy loves you."  
  
"Night, night Daddy." Scully echoed. "Love you too."  
  
Later that night, Scully and Mulder completed the ritual that they'd   
established when he'd had to go back. They talked on the regular phone while   
lying in bed with their eyes closed, imagining the other was with them. They   
would slowly lull each other to sleep and would end their conversations with "I   
love you, talk to you tomorrow."  
  
The next morning Scully woke expecting to hear the phone ring and Mulder's   
amused voice when he teased her about sleeping later than him. Instead she   
heard Reyes outside her door on the phone with some one. Scully slipped her   
robe on over he pajamas and walked into Akila's bedroom. She found the baby   
giggling to herself; something that she must have started after Scully turned   
the baby monitor off when she left the room. Akila squealed and Scully lifted   
her out of the crib and cuddled her close.  
  
"You only act this way after talking to Daddy." Scully accused smiling. "Is Aunt   
Monica talking to Daddy?" She laughed as Akila squealed and buried her face in   
her neck. "You're a little ham…yes you are. But you're mommy's little ham so   
it's okay."  
  
Scully carried her happy baby into the kitchen and questioned Monica about   
who she was talking to. Scully's suspicions were confirmed when Reyes   
answered that it was Mulder and that she'd already let Akila talk to him. As   
soon as Reyes handed the phone to Scully, Akila started whimpering to be   
fed. Scully took the phone and balanced it between her ear and shoulder   
while she nursed Akila. She and Mulder talked for an hour. He told her that   
he'd booked a ticket for her and Akila on a flight the next day to Indiana.  
  
When Scully asked why he wanted her there so soon, especially after telling   
her the night before that it would be almost another week, Mulder replied   
that the president wanted to meet the people who had, in most definitions,   
saved the world. They discussed what would be involved with the president's   
visit, including a dinner and a ceremony of some kind. President Bush mainly   
wanted to honor Scully and Mulder for their services, but Mulder said that he   
was going to request recognition for everyone who had been involved in the   
fight. Once that had all been cleared up, sleeping arrangements were   
mentioned. Mulder was taken aback when Scully asked where she and Akila   
would be staying; he'd assumed that they would stay with him. He quickly   
voiced this.  
  
"That's okay isn't it Scully? Cause if it's not, there are extra rooms and beds   
around here."  
  
"I do want to stay with you Mulder. I'm just worried about how others will   
react. Like Doggett, and Skinner."  
  
"Skinner knows about us. He knows that we were together before I was   
taken, he knows Akila's mine. He also knows that I love you with all my heart   
and I'm not going to let you go. As for Doggett, he knows when to back off."  
  
"That sounded rather territorial Mulder. I should probably hit you for that."  
  
"You'll have to catch me first. I gotta go Scully. Bring Akila's bassinette okay?"  
  
"Okay, talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Scully." Mulder hung up the phone.  
  
Scully smiled and shifted her hungry daughter. They were one great leap closer   
to being together again. The more she thought about it, the happier Scully   
became. Within minutes, Scully felt the now-familiar ache in her chest lessen.   
From Indiana, they would make their way home to D.C. It was the beginning   
of a new life.  
  
End of part one. 


	2. Chapter Two

Part two  
  
Scully was nervous. She wasn't very fond of flying, and the fact that they had   
been delayed for an hour while a missing part was replaced hadn't helped   
Scully's anxiety. One consolation was that the person who had the seat next   
to her didn't show up and Scully was able to set Akila's carrier down. That   
allowed the baby to sleep until they'd gotten into the air and the pressure   
changes began to affect Akila's ears.  
  
She comforted her daughter as best she could, even going so far as to digging   
out Mulder's shirt and slipping it over her head. She hoped that the   
combination of Mulder's familiar smell and her heartbeat would calm Akila.   
Slowly the baby's cries hushed to small whimpers and Scully gave Akila her   
hand, knowing that Akila liked to gnaw on fingers after crying.  
  
When Akila finally relaxed, she decided to nap against Scully. Scully sang a soft   
lullaby to her daughter and held the child softly. Scully didn't mind that her   
fingers were gooey and that she was wearing a shirt that was two times her   
size. Her daughter was happy, and Scully was content. She was on a plane   
that would lead her to Mulder. Everything was right, and Akila was still asleep   
when they landed.  
  
Mulder was waiting for her at the gate. His hands were stuffed into the   
pockets of his jeans and he was talking to an elderly woman. When Scully   
came into sight, shifting Akila against her shoulder and the baby's diaper bag   
in the carrier, the woman pointed her out to Mulder. He looked up and a   
bright smile immediately adorned his face. He crossed over to her and took   
the handle of the carrier. Mulder pulled the diaper bag out of the seat and   
took Akila from Scully to set the baby down. After Akila was back in her   
carrier, and her carrier was grasped tightly in his hand Mulder wrapped his arms   
around Scully and pulled her close to his body. After murmuring a soft hello,   
Mulder dragged Scully into a long, slow kiss.  
  
When they finished with their non-verbal greetings, Mulder released Scully and   
set the baby carrier on the floor to look at Akila. His daughter opened and   
closed her mouth in her sleep. Mulder grinned and looked up at Scully. She   
smiled down at him and nodded. Mulder brushed his lips over Akila's forehead   
before standing up and kissing Scully again. After some rearrangement,   
everything was gathered and Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder's waist.  
  
Mulder turned to the woman he'd been chatting with. "Goodbye Mrs.   
Wimsey. It was nice meeting you."  
  
"Goodbye young man. You take care of those two." She indicated Scully.  
  
"Oh, I plan to." Mulder smiled down at his family. "Scully, how much luggage   
do you have?"  
  
"Two suit cases."  
  
"Okay. To Baggage Claim it is. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too Mulder." Scully kissed Mulder's cheek. Mulder turned and   
captured her lips again. Scully smiled into his kiss. "Come on Mulder, Akila's   
due for a feeding soon, and I don't really want to do it in the airport."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mulder kissed the top of Scully's head and walked them towards   
Baggage Claim.  
  
Mulder drove one handed. His other hand was held in Scully's tight grip.   
Mulder gave her fingers a squeeze. Scully smiled at him and turned around to   
check on the other joy in her life. Akila was still asleep, which surprised   
Scully. She was overdue for her afternoon feeding and that worried Scully.   
Mulder told her not to worry and he was right. Ten minutes later they got   
stuck in a traffic jam and the honking of horns woke Akila. She whimpered and   
reached for Scully who unbuckled her from the carrier and held her in the front   
seat. Akila chortled her glee at seeing Mulder until her tummy began to rumble   
and the infant reached for her food supply.  
  
After feeding Akila, Scully rocked her but the baby wouldn't be lulled back to   
sleep. Scully set her back in her car seat as traffic began to move. Akila   
giggled and squealed in the back seat. Scully smiled and rested her head on   
Mulder's shoulder.  
  
"Everyone's really anxious to see you and Akila, Scully."  
  
"Really? Interesting."  
  
"Yes. I had to bribe Skinner to keep Doggett occupied while I came to get   
you." Scully laughed and turned to face Akila.  
  
"Daddy's so silly Akila. Tell daddy that he's silly. Why is he silly? He's silly   
because he still hasn't gathered that mommy loves him and nobody but him."   
Scully smiled at Akila and reached back to stroke her hair. "Isn't he silly for   
being jealous of Doggett? We all know that Doggett and Aunt Monica have a   
thing going. Isn't that right Akila?" Scully cooed and Akila squealed. Smiling   
triumphantly, Scully leaned over and gave Mulder a long kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
"Agent Scully, it's good to see you. How was your trip?" Skinner smiled and   
greeted Scully with a loose hug. Scully smiled and hugged her superior back,   
knowing that Mulder was behind her with Akila. Scully backed away from   
Skinner and took Akila from Mulder.  
  
"The trip was okay, but I'd rather drive back to D.C. instead of flying. The   
pressure changes made Akila's ears hurt." Scully smiled slightly as she rested   
her head on Akila's. She felt Mulder encircle her waist with his arms and he   
kissed Akila's hair.  
  
"I put your stuff in my room." He murmured. "You can put Akila down for a   
nap if you want."  
  
"We're okay, aren't we Kila?" Scully asked, resting her head on Mulder's   
shoulder. Mulder smiled knowingly.  
  
"Okay, let me show you around. I'll return her in a while sir."  
  
"Take your time Mulder. In fact, get some rest yourself."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Mulder saluted playfully and led Scully away.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Mulder was wide-awake. After walking Scully around the compound, both she   
and Akila were loosing steam fast, and Mulder gently steered them to his   
quarters and settled Akila in her bassinette and Scully in his bed. After   
assuring himself that his daughter was okay, he laid down with Scully. Her   
arms immediately wrapped around him and she tucked herself under his chin.  
  
"Mulder," Scully whispered. Mulder smiled down at her. She was sleepy,   
probably still asleep.  
  
"Yeah Scully?"  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Is Akila okay?"  
  
"She's fine. Go back to sleep, you're exhausted."  
  
"Okay Mulder." Scully snuggled in deeper in his arms and Mulder smiled, kissing   
her head gently. Scully was snoring less than a minute later and Mulder soon   
followed.  
  
The next thing Scully was aware of was waking up without Mulder. He wasn't   
in his quarters, and when she looked over at Akila's bassinette, she found that   
the baby was missing too. That was when she heard the delighted shriek from   
the hallway and when she opened the door, there stood Mulder with Akila,   
talking to Agent Doggett. When Akila saw her, she squealed and reached for   
her mother. Scully smiled widely and walked up next to Mulder, taking Akila   
from his arms.  
  
Mulder smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Sleep well Scully?" He   
asked dropping a light kiss on her mouth.  
  
"Very well. Nice to see you again Agent Doggett." Scully spoke to her fellow   
agent, who was looking around and shifting his feet uncomfortably. At the   
sound of her greeting, he snapped his gaze back to hers and smiled.  
  
"Agent Scully. That's a fine looking kid you got there." Doggett spoke   
nervously.  
  
"Thank you. Did Mulder already introduce you to Akila?"  
  
"He did. He did. Even let me hold her for a few seconds."  
  
"You did?" Scully asked, looking not at Mulder, but at her daughter. "I bet you   
fussed the entire time. Am I right?"  
  
"Actually, Kila was quite well behaved for Doggett." Mulder answered.  
  
"Now there's my girl." Scully cooed and bounced Akila on her hip. Scully kissed   
Akila's head.  
  
"You still look tired Scully." Mulder whispered.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Good. I already took Akila to see Skinner."  
  
"Okay. So what else is there to do?"  
  
Mulder leered at Scully. "We could go back into my quarters."  
  
Doggett cleared his throat, reminding them of his presence. Mulder backed   
away from Scully a bit.  
  
"What do you do all day around here?"  
  
"Well, before negotiations were completed, we would go out on missions and   
help people. Most of the time, Moldah would tell us stories about you and   
your cases." Doggett answered. Scully turned to Mulder and raised her   
eyebrow at him.  
  
"Just talk about random things like Eddie the Monkey Man and that giant   
mushroom we were in." Mulder shrugged.  
  
"Okay." Scully rested he head on Akila's. The baby had fallen asleep again   
without nursing, which meant that she would be cranky later. Mulder noticed   
this and put his arm around Scully.  
  
"Come on, it's back to bed for the sleepy ones." He spoke, nodding to   
Doggett. He got no argument from Scully, who really was sleepier than she let   
on. Mulder took Scully back inside and she fell right to sleep.  
  
End of Part two 


	3. Chapter Three

Part three  
  
Over the next few days, rest was very limited. They not only had their   
banquet with the president, but they also began packing for their move back   
to DC. Scully was both eager and nervous to see her mother again. She knew   
her mother would have wanted to be in the loop about Akila's birth and the   
first months of her life.  
  
Scully's thoughts were interrupted by Mulder pushing open the door to their   
room. He was dressed in his usual suit, only it was covered by Akila's burp   
cloth and Akila was squirming crankily in his arms. He had a full bottle in one   
hand and glanced over at her in her dress. He smiled apologetically at her.  
  
"She doesn't want her bottle. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Come here Akila." Scully beckoned for Mulder to bring their   
daughter over. He handed Akila to her and unzipped her dress for her. He   
turned away to give her a little privacy and heard Akila's fussing stop at the   
same time that Scully breathed a soft sigh of relief. "Hopefully this will last   
you for the ceremony." Scully whispered to Akila, running her hand over the   
baby's cheeks.  
  
They made it halfway through the ceremony without interruption, but then as   
the President was about to introduce Skinner to present awards, Akila began   
to fuss. The room chuckled and Scully lifted the baby up, shushing her gently.   
Mulder reached over and ran his fingers over Akila's tiny hand. Akila quieted   
slightly and squirmed around in Scully's arms. Mulder smiled and leaned in,   
whispering something into Scully ear, making her smile. He took Akila from her   
arms and excused himself as he grabbed her diaper bag.  
  
He with Akila returned once all the speakers had finished. The baby was   
sleeping peacefully in his arms. Mulder sat down next to Scully who was eating   
and leaned over, placing Akila back in her carrier that was beside Scully.  
  
"Congratulations Mulder." Scully told him smiling. "You successfully missed out   
on the entire speech."  
  
"I did? Oh damn." Mulder grinned and leaned over brushing his lips across her   
cheek. She playfully pushed him away and continued to eat her salad.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The day that they were to go back home was steadily approaching. Despite   
her apprehension, Scully found herself more excited than she ever   
remembered being. Much to Mulder's worry, she wouldn't sleep for even the   
few hours she could snag in between Akila's feedings and changing. She   
assured him that she was simply excited.  
  
"I'm just eager to be going home. To see my mother again." Scully reasoned.   
"I'm eager to sleep at our apartments again."  
  
"Speaking of our apartments, what about us?" Mulder asked stroking her hair   
gently. They were in the entertainment room, Akila resting on a blanket in   
front of the TV as her parents tried to lull her to sleep with cartoons. Scully's   
head was on Mulder's shoulder and his arm was around her shoulders.  
  
"What about us?" She asked.  
  
"I mean, what about living arrangements? I for one don't want Akila to spend   
any more time than necessary at my place."  
  
"What? You don't want her to see the pig sty bachelor pad that she was   
conceived in?" Scully teased, grinning up at Mulder who leaned down and   
kissed her gently, finding a welcome distraction in her kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, Scully gave Akila a quick glance, but the baby was   
mesmerized by the bright colors and sounds of the television.  
  
"What did you really mean?" Scully asked, toying with Mulder's gray t-shirt.  
  
"I already answered that."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"What do you need Scully? An engraved invitation? I just practically begged   
you to let me move in with you!" Mulder spoke agitatedly. Scully was   
reminded of a time years before when he'd asked what it would take for her   
to see the truth, it biting her in the ass.  
  
When Scully was silent, Mulder disengaged himself from her and bent over to   
give Akila a soft kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I'm going to find Skinner and see if there's anything I can do to help."  
  
"Okay." Scully's voice was so low he barely heard. "Will you be back before I   
put her down for the night?"  
  
"Depends on what Skinner gives me to do."  
  
"Right, okay." After he'd left, Scully turned away from the door and gently   
tousled Akila's hair, causing the baby to look up at her. "I don't know what's   
wrong with Daddy. I think he's just scared about going home. Maybe he's   
scared that I'll change my mind about being with him when we get there."   
Scully spoke in low tones to her daughter. "You know, I've been away for so   
long I don't even remember what my apartment looks like. And I haven't seen   
you grandma since before you were born. I've missed her a lot."  
  
"Hey Scully." Doggett's voice broke through her soft mumblings to Akila. Scully   
looked up.  
  
"Hello Agent- John." She smiled at her bumble over formalities.  
  
"I saw Moldah go by and he told me you were in here."  
  
"Yeah, we thought that cartoons might be enough to coax Akila into sleep. So   
far she's as stubborn as her father."  
  
"Luke used to be like that. Christine used to have me walk the floor with him   
at all hours of the day and night. Have you tried that?"  
  
"Only the distance from our room to here. I should probably try that." Scully   
picked Akila up and settled her against her shoulder. Akila gripped Scully's   
shirt and protested being drawn away from her cartoons. Scully smiled and   
bounced her lightly. Scully said goodbye to Doggett and left him standing in   
the middle of the room, looking like he wanted to say something else.  
  
Scully walked down the hall, as she walked she was greeted by familiar faces.   
Some greeted her and asked about Akila while others simply nodded to her and   
moved on. She rounded a corner and found Mulder sitting with Skinner on a   
set of steps. They each had cans of pop in their hands and they didn't look up   
as Scully stepped forward, rubbing Akila's back gently.  
  
"Working hard, or hardly working?" She asked with a smile as the two of them   
looked up. Akila shifted in her arms to try to get a view of whom Scully was   
talking to and Scully held her tighter.  
  
"Just taking a break." Mulder defended, extending a hand to Scully to help her   
sit between him and Skinner. "Not asleep yet?" Mulder asked, rubbing his   
finger over Akila's soft cheek.  
  
"Not yet, she's getting there though. Maybe you can try." Scully handed the   
baby to Mulder. Within minutes, Akila was asleep and being handed back to   
Scully. Instead of getting up and leaving, the three adults continued to talk   
when Skinner dropped a bombshell.  
  
"Kersh resigned from the FBI." Skinner told them. Scully lifted her head from   
Mulder's shoulder in surprise. "That means, if you want it, I can request your   
reinstatement into the bureau. I don't guarantee immediate placement back   
on the X-Files, but in time you might be able to transfer back to the division."   
He continued. "This is, of course only if you want your position back."  
  
"Wow." Mulder began. "Thank you sir, that sounds like a wonderful offer, but   
I think Scully and I should have some time to talk about it and get settled in at   
home before we make any decisions like that." Mulder looked at Scully for   
approval, which she gave by nodding and settling her head back on Mulder's   
shoulder. Mulder pressed his lips quickly to her forehead.  
  
"That's fine. I don't need to know immediately. Well, I should be getting   
back to work. Mulder, Scully."  
  
"Goodbye Sir, see you later." Scully spoke softly. Once they were alone, Scully   
freed one hand from under Akila and twined her fingers with Mulder's. They   
sat like that for a while before Mulder spoke.  
  
"Scully, I'm sorry for getting angry back there."  
  
"You're forgiven, Mulder." Scully kissed his cheek. "So. Should we look for a   
new place, or will my apartment suffice for now?" She whispered. Mulder   
turned to face her in surprise. "If we're going to live together, we're going to   
need to know where we'll be living." She explained playfully. Mulder grinned   
and leaned over, finding her lips with his. She kissed him back before pulling   
away and kissing his nose.  
  
"Seriously?" He asked.  
  
Scully nodded, "uh huh."  
  
"Come on, let's walk." Mulder stood and pulled her up by the waist. "Want me   
to hold her for a while?"  
  
"Nope, I've got her for now. Where should we stay when we first get home?"  
  
"Your place."  
  
"Shouldn't we stay at your place, since you need to pack and all?"  
  
"I can drive over there and do it."  
  
"Mulder, why are you so eager to get out of there?"  
  
"Why are you so insistent for me to stay?" Mulder shot back.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just have a soft spot for the place. After all, it is the   
place where we first made love, where Akila was conceived. Where, while you   
were gone, I went when I needed to pretend that you were nearby and safe.   
It's the place where I felt Akila kick for the first time. Should I go on?"  
  
"Sure." Mulder grinned, bringing Scully's hand to his lips.  
  
"It's the place where for the first time after your return, you kissed me. It's   
the place where I told you I love you for the first time. And I know that you're   
thinking of all the misfortunes, but don't the good memories outweigh the bad   
ones?"  
  
"So, what are you saying?"  
  
"Don't give up your apartment. Not yet anyway. We could use it as a little   
getaway spot."  
  
"Jeez you don't get out much, Scully. Getaway spots are usually places like   
Key West, or Maui. Not my hole of an apartment."  
  
Scully laughed and bumped Mulder gently with her hip. "I don't know, I guess I   
just want to be able to hold onto the memories of us being simply 'Mulder and   
Scully', instead of everything else."  
  
"Scully, we don't need my apartment for that. If you have the memories, and I   
have the memories, that's all we need." Mulder whispered, stopping and   
looking down at her. She shifted Akila and stood on tiptoes, pressing her lips   
to his soft, full ones. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her   
closer. When they broke apart, Mulder kissed her cheeks softly.  
  
"Home is where you are Scully. Not anyplace or anything else. Just you."  
  
END! 


End file.
